Volver a ver
by Xilas
Summary: Ignis lo besó dulcemente en los labios, con sus manos en su cara, sus labios acariciaban con ternura los suyos, susurrándole entre besos que lo quería y lo amaba. Dorian amaba a ese hombre más que a nada, le había devuelto la alegría y la felicidad, cada vez que lo besaba le quitaba un poco más de oscuridad de su corazón, al lado de ese hombre sentía que podía volver a ver.


**watch?v=wSy_TxOid6k- música para este capítulo, así escuchas música bonita también.**

 **El personaje principal es un OC en personalidad, debido a que físicamente he querido coger al reportero del trailer de cuya historia no sabemos nada, Dino. Y el otro personaje por supuesto es Ignis Scientia. Esto se sitúa antes del viaje con el príncipe Noctis, Ambos tienen 22 años. La historia es un romance entre estas dos personas, no es una historia de sexo ni nada por el estilo, pero si un romance homosexual, así que si no están de acuerdo con ello, les incito a que no lo lean. Quise hacer esta historia desde que vi la película noruega "Blind", y el corto y posterior película de "Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho" que me pareció absolutamente preciosa, si alguien me lee, os las recomiendo (esta historia no tiene nada que ver con los trailer ni con lo que ocurra en las historia del juego. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, espero que alguien me lea, muchas gracias y disfruten.**

 **PD: acepto de todo, huevos podridos o flores. Suelo estar ahora bastante liada, pero es una historia que me ronda por la mente y he de compartir con alguien, si es que alguien se interesa por ella.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: SOMBRAS**

El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las cuatro de la mañana en punto, el piso se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, al igual que la ciudad de Insomnia que solo permanecía alumbrada por las luces de los faroles dando una imagen fantasmagórica de la ciudad. La mayor parte de la ciudad permanecía dormida, mientras que en un piso, permanecía un joven bien vestido sentado en una butaca. Dorian se encontraba desorientado últimamente, el joven hacía pocas semanas que había perdido la visión completamente y no se estaba acostumbrando bien a la pérdida de tal preciado sentido. No sabia diferenciar entre el día y la noche, su casa parecía totalmente diferente a como la recordaba, no hacía más que golpearse con los muebles, las sillas o el lavaplatos. Dorian se había estado preparando los últimos meses para poder ser independiente, pero sabia que su vida no volvería a ser normal, lo más duro era abandonar su sueño, hacía tan solo un año que había salido de la carrera de arquitecto, soñaba con diseños hermosos y con estructuras grandiosas que surgían de lo más profundo de su imaginación. Pero ahora solo le quedan los recuerdos y los sueños. Los sueños eran los únicos que le podía proporcionarle nuevos recuerdos nuevas imágenes que la mayor parte de ellos eran pesadillas. Todas tenían en común como perdía la visión o como no era capaz de manejarse siendo ciego.

Dorian se encontraba bastante deprimido, no sabia como orientar su vida de nuevo. Cada día tardaba demasiado tiempo en el baño para arreglarse, afeitarse a ciegas es tarea ardua y compleja y aún así, terminaba llenándose la cara de pequeños cortes.

Para más inri, el problema no termina ahí. Cuando empezó a perder la visión, su exnovio no se lo tomó demasiado bien. Empezó a crisparse por su situación, a decir que era muy complicado lidiar con su discapacidad. Lo que el consideraba el amor de su vida totalmente inmarcesible, empezó a marchitarse de forma progresiva y veloz. Heidrich era un programador informático de una pequeña compañía de videojuegos, y solía trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero desde el diagnóstico, cada vez retrasaba más su retorno a casa, no le ayudaba en nada y empezó a perder todo el contacto con el en todos los sentidos. Empezaron a dejar de tener relaciones debido a que Heidrich argumentaba que no era lo correcto debido a su delicada situación, y a partir de ahí siguieron con los besos y después con los abrazos. Hasta que finalmente llegaba algunas veces a casa haciendo el menor ruido posible para que no se le oyera, cogía lo indispensable y se volvía a marchar. Como pretendiendo que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Dorian se estaba quedando ciego, no senil. Es más, terminó el primero de promoción en arquitectura, se abría un glorioso futuro para él, poseía un talento innato para el diseño de nuevas estructuras, de sus interiores, de hermosos rascacielos y pequeñas casas, de suntuosos museos y grandes monumentos. Pero todo quedó ahí, en papel mojado por una enfermedad que se comía su visión poco a poco. Quien contrataría a un arquitecto que no puede ver, totalmente absurdo.

La ruptura con Heidrich fue muy dolorosa, le parecía totalmente increíble que la persona a la que creía la indicada en su vida, la abandonara totalmente, demostrando así el cariño y aprecio que tenia por Dorian. Se sentía engañado, traicionado, y ahora inútil sin saber que hacer; se sentía roto y decepcionado por la vida, que había sido demasiado injusta con él.

El estado le daba una paga vitalicia por su discapacidad, pero el odiaba que le tacharan de discapacitado, no era un discapacitado, solo una persona a la que le han puesto una enorme piedra en el camino, y está estudiando como sortearla adecuadamente.

Así que ahí se encontraba Dorian, sentado en la butaca de su casa a las cuatro de la mañana, totalmente vestido y arreglado, sin ser capaz de discernir su reloj biológico entre el día y la noche. Los últimos meses se había negado a salir a la calle, pasaba su vida en su piso, tocando su piano a ciegas, recordando sus piezas favoritas, intentando recordar cada nota para no dejarlas encerradas en el olvido, otras tantas piezas de música eran imposibles de ememorar, lo único que podía hacer era pasar sus dedos por las partituras siendo incapaz de leerlas.

En estos últimos tres meses Dorian había gastado demasiadas lágrimas en vano, sabiendo que eso no iba a provocar ningún cambio en la situación actual, así que echó mano de su personalidad alegre y animada e intentó buscarle solución a sus nuevos defectos.

A las ocho de la mañana decidió bajar a tomarse su café eboni en su cafetería favorita, decorada al estilo vintage que poseía unos hermosos ventanales que orientaban a una calle concurrida, se sentaba en los sofás de piel.

Sofía era la dueña de esa preciosa cafetería, Dorian la conocía desde el instituto, y le encanta pasarse por allí para desayunar o merendar. Desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía quince años, desde entonces pasó a cargo de su abuela materna, la única familia que le quedaba, hasta que fallecío la pobre mujer hará tan solo dos años y medio, quedándose ahora totalmente sin familiares, ahora solo puede contar con sus dos mejores amigos, que de vez en cuando se pasaban por su casa para ver como lo iba sobrellevando y para ayudarle en cosas cotidianas como hacerle la compra o ayudarle a limpiar la casa.

-¿Quieres algo más Dorian?- preguntó Sofía cerca de él.

No gracias, estoy servido por ahora- respondió Dorian mirando hacia donde había provenido la voz, sin mirar a la cara de la mujer.

Sofía se preocupaba mucho por el joven, y le infundía una profunda lástima, pero sabía que no podía demostrarle su pena por su situación, sabía que no le haría ningún bien al joven. La mujer se dirigió al otro lado de la cafetería para preguntar por un jovén sentado a la barra tomándose el mismo tipo de café que Dorian.

¿Más café Ignis?- el joven consultor real quitó rápidamente la mirada del peliblanco ciego, para dirigirse a la mujer.

-Si gracias, aun me queda un poco más de tiempo.- el joven tenía que entrar en palacio a las nueve de la mañana, a Ignis no le suele gustar desayunar fuera, tenia por costumbre cocinar todas sus comidas, lo prefería bastante más, pero el café Ebony de Sofía era bastante bueno, pero ese no era el único motivo por el que el joven se pasaba cada mañana por la cafetería. Sentía curiosidad por el joven peliblanco de ojos tristes que miraba al vacío por la ventana. Sofía se había percatado del creciente interés del consultor por el arquitecto, pero observaba que ninguno de los dos hacía contacto, sabía que Ignis venía a la cafetería a la misma hora que Dorian, se tomaba su café callado, leyendo disimuladamente mientras que de vez en cuando echaba una mirada furtiva al joven del otro lado de la sala, no hace mucho tiempo desde que empezó a frecuentar el café a primera hora de la mañana, aunque le conocía desde hace bastantes años.

-Dorian parece bastante perdido ultimamente ¿verdad?- Sofia preguntó a un Ignis sorprendido por la referencia del joven.

-Disculpa Sofie, no se de que me habla.- Ignis intentaba disimular mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Vamos Ignis, te conozco desde que venias a estudiar aquí desde los diecisiete años. Perdona por si me entrometo, pero a Dorian no le vendría mal un poco de conversación.-

-Lo siento Sofie pero he de irme, me he acordado que tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de ir a palacio-. Ignis se levanto estrepitosamente, pagándole por el café y marchándose rápidamente por la puerta. Sofie se quedó totalmente sorprendida por la reacción de Ignis, parecía como si huyese de la situación.

-Sofie- llamó Dorian desde el mostrador.-El desayuno estaba delicioso, muchas gracias- el joven poseía el dinero en su mano esperando a que la mujer se lo recogiera, con una sonrisa triste plasmada en su rostro.

-Qué tal vas Dorian? ¿Cómo lo llevas?- preguntó Sofie cogiéndole el dinero de la mano.

-Aún en proceso de adaptación, pero creo que lo llevo bastante bien, me cuesta mucho hacer cosas que antes no demoraba tiempo en hacerlas, eso es lo que peor llevo, gracias por preguntar Sofie, nos vemos mañana-. Comentó Dorian sacando su palo de ciego para poder guiarse hacia su casa.

\- Adiós cielo, hasta mañana.- se despidió Sofie de él, mientras que este hacia un gesto con la mano saliendo por la puerta.

Dorian bajó el pequeño escalón y empezó su camino a casa golpeando su bastón contra la pared, sin saber que el joven consultor lo veía desde el asiento del conductor de su coche al otro lado de la calle.


End file.
